werrmoarcarictorzfandomcom-20200213-history
Wheelchair Wars
Bio Wheelchair Wars is a series of Happy Wheels levels created by user CSX4617 (HenryDuckFan). The series consists of the Wheelchair Guy being surrounded by objects and NPC's throughout different "battles" in each level. (The series is parodied from Star Wars; specifically the Clone Wars series.) Only certain characters and objects are interactive. The levels are more of an actual virtual film series. History/Plot Long ago, there was an army of old men...Wheelchair men... (Wheelchair Guy NPC's) who were led by an overweight leader known as the Holy Shopper (Effective Shopper) who crowned a high-ranking soldier; General Explorer; (Explorer Guy) to replace her shortly before she was captured and tortured to death by an evil army (Segway Guy NPC's). General Explorer was unfortunately defeated as well as most of the Wheelchair Army, but the battle wasn't over... A few years later, a new military was formed known as the Olde Army; to whom the soldiers and warriors were led by children...wise children...who respected the loss of soldiers and leaders. They were officially at war with an army known as the Segway Army, who formed alliances with other militaries and civilizations. (Such as the Lawn Army, Moped Army, and Irresponsible Army.) Hence, the Segway Wars ending, and the Irresponsible War beginning... Years later, a disabled soldier named Private Olde of the 212th Attack Battalion in Wheelchair Corps. Specialized Unit (the player as the Wheelchair Guy) is in the middle of one of the final battles of the Irresponsible War when he is needed to clear out an enemy bunker swarming with Irresponsible Army troops. Once the bunker is clear, the remaining Wheelchair Corps. soldiers await the arrival of Admiral Kyd, who crash lands right when Admiral Segway; leader of the Segway Army; lands. He attempts to kill Private Olde, yet he is victorious in running him over with his wheelchair! Afterward, the entire Olde Army celebrates the end of the Irresponsible War by promoting Private Olde to Sergeant, yet the ceremony is interrupted when a squadron of Moped Choppers (or helicopters) attacks the HQ, sending-in Irresponsible soldiers and Super Dad Droids (Moped Couple Husband/Boyfriend), and defeats most of the soldiers. Hence, the militia becoming the newly-established Dad Corps., led by Admiral Blacke. Luckily, Admiral Kyd, Sergeant Olde, and several other officers survive the attack, and call-in reinforcements from the 501st Torrent Co. led by Captain Blacke; a former Lawn Army soldier. The suprise attack also marks the beggining of the Olde Wars; a conflict that affects the world where the militaries battle. Sergeant Olde is eventually assigned to the 501st Torrent Co., and they are sent-in to destroy a Irresponsible Army bunker, yet there are endless waves of soldiers who infiltrate the troops; except for Captain Blacke. The 501st struggle, but finally defeat the endless waves of enemy soldiers, yet more arrive when they notice Captain Blacke communicating with the enemy soldiers. Hence, him revealing that he was a spy sent-in to secretly destroy the Olde Army; thus, him being a traitor and killing most of the Wheelchair soldiers, and sending-in enemy choppers to escort him away from the battlefield. Thus, the 501st unit becoming extinct. After the 501st became extinct, all hope was lost until reinforcements from the 212th with Admiral Kyd arrived with a parachute team and destroyed the choppers, as well as having Sergeant Olde execute Captain Blacke by running him over with his own wheelchair. (As always!) The short conflict ends, and the Dad Corps. surrenders and becomes allies with the Olde Army, as well as Sergeant Olde becoming a Commander. But, a new conflict arises 20 years later, when spaceships and starships are used... Episodes Episode 1: The Irresponsible Menace Episode 2: Attack of the Old Fart's Episode 3: Revenge of the Dad's Episode 4: A New Enemy Episode 5: The Olde Farts Strike Back Episode 6: Return of Peace Expanded Universe Chapter 1: The Attack Chapter 2: Brace Chapter 3: Attack Chapter 4: Sorrow Chapter 5: Conclusion Wheelchair Wars: The Olde Wars Episode 1: Reinforcements Episode 2: Regroup Episode 3: Breach Episode 4: Attack Episode 5: Fate Episode 6: Recapture Episode 7: Betrayal Episode 8: The Order Episode 9: Execution Episode 10: Escape Episode 11: Revenge Episode 12: Revenge Part 2 Episode 13: Revenge Part 3 Episode 14: End of a Conflict Wheelchair Wars End (The end of the original era for the saga and Olde Wars series.) Characters Guyy Olde (Pvt. Olde; Sgt. Olde; Comm. Olde) (Playable character; Wheelchair Guy) Admiral Kyd '''(Irresponsible Dad's Son) '''Captain Blacke (disguised Lawn Army Admiral) (Lawnmower Man) Admiral Segway Holy Shopper '''(Not named in actual story) '''General Explorer (Not named in actual story) Category:Levels Category:Series Category:Parody Category:Community